


Don't Say Things Like That!

by Tohskas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Weight Gain, Weight Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tohskas/pseuds/Tohskas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata finds issues involving his weight. Kageyama tries to resolve the issue with good old stupidity rather than good old love. Awkwardness and typical couple quarrel ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say Things Like That!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for my drabble collection, but then I got a little lost in the story. This is based from an anon on tumblr who sent me a request to fill out.
>
>> could i request KageHina where HInata puts on some weight??
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it. And please note that I wrote this with headcannons in my mind that didn’t dealt with the piece that I was typing for, a heating blanket, cramps, and being prescribed with hydrocodone. Also, idiots being idiots. Can I say more? 

But, for mornings like these, he strangely noticed something. The atmosphere around the two of them felt foreign, as if an unknown feeling lingered around the room without no plans of leaving. Most of the mornings were filled with chatting, sounds of a brush or running water, and the increase of commotion that filled outside. This time, it was only filled with silence and Shouyo timidly looking away from Tobio. The boy knew of his strange ways and personality, and him acting like this knew that Shouyo was hiding something from him. A trouble expression that laid on his face, Shouyo was definitely hiding something from him. He wished that he would out his feelings on what's troubling him, but a person like Shouyo would think that troubling another person with such a thought like that was meaningless.

If only Shouyo could be more open with him, everything would be an ease of Tobio's mind.

Slowly starting to hesitate, Tobio looked down at the water that was still running from the facet. The pressure from how the water hits on the surface symbolizes the pressure that was in him. The words of concern, now turning into something idiotic. The body expressions to comfort one now began to turn into an awkward stance of humiliation. As the pressure of the water sounded ranged in his ears more, so did the scenarios that ran through confusion. A boy like Tobio wasn't great with comfort, advice, mostly anything that dealt with relationships. Being horrible with them, that he is an expert in. Now starting to open his mouth to say a bunch of jumble words from his stupidity he heard an almost exaggerated sigh from the boy next to him.

"Tobio, do you think I'm getting-"

"What. Fat?" He deserved a slap in his face. Better yet, have no response come from Shouyo. Getting ready for what punishments takes over him, something he never expected came from the boy.

A chuckle.

"Yeah. Honestly, Tobio, you suck at talking." That alone made him want to change his decision on checking what's wrong with Shouyo and decide to give him a list of insults that could only come from his lips. "Are you trying to make jokes?" He questioned him as he now saw one of his hands grab a visible fold and played with it. "Not really." Sighing, he continued on while looking up with a face that read a list full of complex emotions. It was a face Tobio have never seen before in his life when around Shouyo and that took him by surprise. He thought to himself that this issue had been quite bothersome for Shouyo. The casting away of his eyes, how he fidgets with the stomach rolls in his hands, and even shifting in different standing positions to ease some of the awkwardness that lurked around him. When he tried to say something Shouyo now looked as if his irritation weared on him.

"Damn. Is it time to cut off the noodle shop visits?" He turned his face with an expression to gain sympathy for the other. Tobio starred at him as if he lost his sense of thinking and turned away with a mean scowl. "I guess so. Now, I have to buy some healthy food for the house. It'll be a tough ride. I know salad is your favorite. Also, baked-" Before he even got to finish his sentence, he felt a little weight on his back and that's when he knew that Shouyo was hugging him from behind, whining in a fake tone of voice. The annoyance of Shouyo acting like a child drew Tobio insane, yet he's perfectly aware that the both of him have acted out in childish behavior in the past.

"I don't wanna eat healthy." Shouyo cried out, mimicking a child.

"That's the only option." Tobio deadpanned, grabbing a comb from the cabinet. Shouyo looked over from his shoulder and planted a kiss. Quietness filled the bathroom for a minute until the boy from the back said something that made Tobio feel like he would dwell on that thought forever.

"Will you still love me if I'm fat?"

He saw that his face relaxed from his usual hard-like expression and he craned his neck to face the boy, quietly waiting for an answer. Why would he think of something like that? The love that runs through them like life in a human body was no other. Tobio knew in his heart that he wanted this this boy to stay with him forever. To spend each day doing the thinkable and the unthinkable, to share each others feelings, along with the pain, to wake up in the morning and see the life of a person that you love dearly open their eyes to face you and say, "Good morning, idiot.". He wanted all of those things and yet, hearing Shouyo say something so negative about himself made Tobio feel a false sense of anger with a mixture of guilt. He didn't know why they would show up in quarrel like this. Did he made Shouyo feel this way? If not, then why did he think about those thoughts? Is his acceptance for his body image difficult? What was it? The questions began to pile in his head when that simple question from Shouyo came in his mind.

"Will you still love me if I'm fat?"

He wanted to spill out all the reasons why his love for him will not go anywhere. He wanted to answer his question in a reply that won't shattered his heart in any way, to answer a question that's so simple and to give it a complex meaning-everything that he wanted to say in his face was a good time. Slowly facing the oranged-haired boy, Tobio now spoke out in a gentle tone of voice.

"Of course, you idiot. Stop saying stupid stuff." That reply only made Tobio stumbled over the bathroom counter, which he knew that Shouyo pushed him with his pot stomach. 

"What kind of answer was that?" Shouyo looked at the now irritated Tobio who got his balance and walked over to Shouyo now showing a face with full-on confusion. "An honest one." He grabbed the folds around his face and playfully jiggled them in his hands. "What's wrong with you?" Shouyo's face then turned into a scowl as he tried to pull Tobio's hands away from him. It only resulted being unsuccessful.

"A lot of things are wrong with me." Tobio quickly deadpans as he continues to play with his fat. "Also, I heard The Wakatsu Place is having a discount on their beef bowls Want to grab one after lecture?"

"Don't change the subject!" Complained Shouyo, hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

Seeing how Shouyo acted like this around him only gave him a fit full of laughter. Along with another push from his his potted stomach. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr page. [Click](http://tohskas.tumblr.com/) here. Feel free to send me some headcannons requests since fic requests are closed for now. Just read the fandoms that I do and shoot me some.


End file.
